Advice from Iroh
by The Weatherbug
Summary: Korra is confused and seeks the help of one of the wisest people in history. Iroh, Dragon of the West. OneShot :D


Korra Oneshot

Advice from Iroh

Under the light of the moon a figure jumped from a balcony to a nearby roof. The figure was chased by three other figures, one of which held a whip of fire. The first figure spins to face her pursuers, she smiled, closing her eyes she fell backwards off the roof. The three figures laughed and walked to the edge only to see her blue eyes staring up from the shadows. The figure simply sunk into the ground with almost no movement involved.

"How did she-"

"She's the Avatar; what did you expect?" the one in the middle growled over his colleague. They jumped off the roof and disappeared into the shadows.

"Where do you think she went?"

"Who knows. She could be anywhere." she sighed, they hadn't had someone steal something so valuable in such a long time, much less something from the 100year war. Iroh's prized tea pot.

"Actually," this was the first time he's spoken, "She went down, so I'd bet she's using the underground tunnel systems. We have to get down there, and get back up."

"Get a move on than!" the girl shouted with an angry bolt of lightning into the air.

–

Moving her arms in a swimming motion to move the slug-filled waters aside, Karra ran as quickly as she could through the tunnels until she came to a room where she thought she'd be safe. She pushed the slug aside and put a small wall around her so she could sit and rest without the waters under her.

She pulled Iroh's tea pot out of her bag and looked at it, it was sterling silver with thick gold

trimming. This tea pot was blessed by Iroh himself, though he wasn't the Avatar he had a great deal of wisdom, she wanted to learn from him, however there was no way for her to get close enough to his greatest possession other than to steal it. She didn't feel regret or remorse because she could return it at any point.

At that moment she heard a loud metal sliding on stone and knew they were looking for her; they were close. She decided rather than to bend her way up to the surface, it would be safer for her to find a ladder. She took off down a tunnel weaving through them as if they were simple city streets. Though she had no idea where she was going obviously her pursuers knew where to go and how to cut her off, she heard their boots clapping off the stone in all directions.

She was cornered. Thinking quickly she opened the water around her and created a hole in the ground below it and released the water to cover the rock. She simply moved through the rock up the walls and into the street right as a vehicle drove over her head.

With a scream she ducked her head and waited for a safe opportunity to jump out. It didn't take long though, but long enough for a number of guards came to claim her. Using airbending she flew up out of her hole while she sank the guards feet into the earth they stood on. She smirked as she landed on a roof and took off running. How long would they keep up this chase!?

She found a place to hide, in the basement of the Pro Bending Arena. A personal favorite spot she had found. She sat the tea pot on the ground in front of her and folded her legs beneath her and placed her hands palm up on her knees. Closing her eyes she meditated.

"Korra." a voice said; old and wise it had been but still just barely a whisper.

"Is that you General Iroh?"

"Yes, I am Iroh, Dragon of the West." This time it sounded more defined and filled with power and freedom.

"I need to speak to you." she said patiently. She had heard rumors that advice from the Dragon of the West tended to be a riddle or metaphor of some sort. Usually required a lot of thought to decipher.

"I know what you're here for Korra." His spirit had taken form and sat across from her. "Open your eyes."

She did as he asked. "What am I-"

"I already know why you're here." his eyes were calm and steady with a sense of concern surrounding them. "You are her because you feel you have lost your way. You are wrong." he kept his eyes on her.

"But they all escaped!"

"They will not be welcome anywhere. You have saved the city and the world from this threat."

"But what if they still have followers? What than? Do I just sit here and hope the Earth Kingdom takes out Amon and Tarlokk? They are both bloodbenders! They can control anyone they want any time they want!" Tears flooded her eyes. She didn't know what to think of their escape. She didn't know if they would survive, but she would bet her bending that they will survive and find a way to come back... to take her bending again.

"Korra. There are many people who will hunt you, manipulate you, and attempt to take your life. Not all are evil but those who are will not be obvious. Be careful with your trust, give it to those who have earned it." His eyes flashed and he closed them for a moment.

The world around them swirled in light as the walls melted away, they were sitting in a cavern, tall crystals radiated bright blue light and off to one side were two people, Iroh and Firelord Zuko, but he was wearing ragged clothing as if a prisoner. Words were being spoken in a hushed tone than an explosion occurred and the walls blurred out as the battle between Aang and Zuko came to its climax.

Aang was entering the Avatar state and a sudden thunderbolt struck Aang in the center of his spine. Korra closed her eyes and looked away unable to see such a horrible battle.

"I show you this, because Zuko, my nephew, had betrayed the Avatar here. Though I'm sure you know that later Zuko had helped Aang take back the fire nation and defeat Firelord Ozai."

The walls blurred again as the Fire Nation palace formed. Zuko was being crowned Firelord and Aang was by his side, as a friend.

"Not all your enemies will stay your enemies. Be willing to trust in the goodness of people. You will have Allies in places you may never think to look. Be safe young Avatar."

"Wait! That doesn't-" the room shifted back to the stone it was originally made of and Iroh was gone. She stood up quietly pondering the old mans advice. She picked up the tea pot and silently left her hiding place. Quietly making her way across the roof tops of the city she made her way back to the National Museum where she had taken the pot from. Sneaking in the same way she had originally entered she put the pot back where it belonged and disappeared into the night.


End file.
